It Takes Two to Tango
by Chuquita
Summary: It's Halloween& Veggie& Goku are out trick-or-treating.But now they've accidently stumbled upon an old house belonging to a mad scientist whos been secretly been watching the duo.Now he wants to use them in a brand new fusion experiment that could fuse th
1. Part 1; Vegeta the little fairy princess

12:31 PM 6/18/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: Why is it everytime I'M having fun it's wrong! -Squidward  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi! Welcome to the corner! I'm here again with my temporary  
co-assistant; Veggie!  
Vegeta: I hate it when you call me that.  
Chuquita: Veggie Veggie Veggie!  
Vegeta: SHUT UP!  
Chuquita: Anywho, I'm here with a Halloween Fic!  
Vegeta: But it's June.  
Chuquita: If JCPenney's can have a "Christmas in July sale" then I can have a  
"Halloween in June" story.  
Vegeta: Whatever.  
Chuquita: It doesn't actually occur in June. I'm just writting it now because I had  
a little insperation to do so.  
Vegeta: That & you're bored.  
Chuquita: Hush up or I'll zap your training uniform pink.  
Vegeta: (gulps) Oh-kay...  
  
Summary: It's Halloween & Veggie & Goku are out trick-or-treating. But now they've accidently  
stumbled upon an old mansion belonging to a mad scientist who's secretly been watching the  
saiyajin duo. Now he wants to use them in a brand new fusion experiment that could fuse the 2  
permanently in his own twisted way. Will Goku and Veggie be able to escape? Will Chi-Chi & Bura  
find them in time to save them and stop Dr. Corkscrew's evil, querky plot? Find out!  
  
Ages: Bura-9  
  
Vegeta: Please tell me you didn't use the words "fuse" and "permanently" in the same  
sentence, did you?  
Chuquita: Well, looks like I got somebody's attention.  
Vegeta: (groans) It's gonna be another one of "those" fics, isn't it?  
Chuquita: (rubs him on the head) Yup!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" RRROARRRR!!! ROARRRR!!! ROOORRRAARR!!! "  
" Will you SHUT UP! "  
Goku turned to Vegeta as they continued to walk down the street holding pillowcases  
full of candy, " But I'm JAWS! I need to roar! "  
" I don't care if you're rabid squrrel! Just shut up! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
Goku tugged at his shark costume, then grinned at Vegeta, " You're just angry because  
you think my costume's cooler than yours; little fairy princess. " he teased as Vegeta's face  
turned red.  
" _I_ DIDN'T WANT TO WEAR THIS STUPID THING! B-CHAN MADE ME! " Vegeta growled, then   
went off into a dazed state, " Little B-chan said I looked perfect...BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU  
HAVE THE RIGHT TO INSULT ME! I DEMAND UTTER RESPECT FROM YOU KAKARROT! "  
" It's hard to *giggle* respect you when you're wearing a little pink tutu, plastic  
fairy wings, a sparkly pink crown & waving a fairy wand around. " Goku giggled.  
" I'm glad I destroyed Nappa when I did, " Vegeta grumbled, " I can hear him & Raditsu  
laughing at me so hard right now... "  
" Don't forget Freezer. " Goku pointed out.  
" AHH! WHERE! " Vegeta zipped behind Goku, shaking, " DON'T LET HIM PUT ME IN THE "BOX"  
AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM PUT ME IN THE BAH-HA-OX!!! " he wailed.  
" I was just saying, he's not ACTUALLY here. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Oh. " Vegeta pushed Goku away & dusted himself off, " Come Kakarrot, I want to get this  
baka holiday of yours over as soon as possible. "  
" Little buddy? "  
" What! "  
" What's "the box"? "  
" Nothing, just a silent, dark little cage Freezer kept in his ship's dungeon for poor,  
orphaned little 7 year old ouji's to drive them mad until they succumbed to his whim. " Vegeta  
rattled off as they headed down the street to another house.  
" Aww, you mean you're an orphan Veggie? " Goku said sadly.  
" DID I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MYSELF! "  
" No, but you kind of made it so it sounded like you were talking about yourself. That's  
so sad, I remember when Gohan was 7. He would've missed me & Chi-Chi so much if that happened   
to-- "  
" *DING*DONG* "  
" Oh hello! " the woman at the door said. Vegeta elbowed Goku, who instantly forgot what  
he was saying @ the smell of candy.  
" TRICK OR TREAT! " Goku grinned widely.  
" Aww, aren't you, err, unique. " she smiled back at the saiyajins as she tossed some  
things into their bags.  
" Jaws does not want candy! Jaws wants FLESH! ROAR!! " Goku shouted as the woman  
let out a bloodcurtling scream & slammed the door on their faces.  
" Nice going Bakarot. " Vegeta hissed, " Now she probably thinks we're nuts! " he  
exclaimed as Goku took the candy out of his bag & swallowed it.  
" Hey little buddy? What'd you get? I got a snickers & some kit-kats! "  
Vegeta took something out of his bag, " I got medication. " he said, then tossed the  
little container over his shoulder, " EVERY SINGLE BAKA WE MEET GIVES ME EITHER AN AD FOR THE  
SATIN CITY MENTAL HOSPITAL OR A DEPRESSANT! "  
" I think it has to do with the little pink heart Bura drew on your cheek. "  
" B-CHAN _LIKES_ THAT LITTLE PINK HEART SHE DREW ON MY CHEEK! " he gritted through his  
teeth at Goku.  
" Where IS Bura anyway? "  
" She went with that Onna to your little bald friend's house along with the rest of those  
bakayaros. "  
" Why didn't you go? "  
" BECAUSE Kakarrot, I do NOT want all of your weak, stupid friends to see me in this  
fairy costume. "  
" Then why are you still wearing it, we're not even anywhere near the others. " Goku  
asked.  
" B-chan would be so disappointed in me, she'd probably NEVER speak to me again! "  
Vegeta exclaimed, then felt something smack him on the side of the head.  
" NICE OUTFIT "TINKERBELL"!! " one of several high-school boys said as they sped by in  
a convertable.  
Vegeta wiped the raw egg off the side of his head, then shot a huge ki blast at the  
car, blowing it up within seconds, a smirk on his face, " Heh, that'll teach them to mess with  
the saiyajin no oujo! "  
Goku raised an eyebrow as a smile curled around his face, " oujO?? "  
" I meant OUJI! "  
" Whatever you say my sweet "little PRINCESS". " Goku giggled wildly. Vegeta stomped on   
Goku's flipper, causing him to cry out in pain.  
" CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP THAT EMPTY HEAD OF YOURS RIGHT OUT OF ITS SOCKET!!! "  
Goku felt his now broken foot, " Oh..kay. "  
  
  
" Hey little buddy, I think we're lost. "  
" Nonsense Kakarrot, the great saiyajin no ou-- " he quickly glanced at Goku, who was  
whistling innocently to himself, " --_JI_ does not get "lost". "  
" Maybe I should call someone. " Goku said aloud, then put his fingers on his forehead,  
::Kururin, Kururin can you hear me?::  
::Hi, this is Kururin, I'm sorry, I'm not here right now, please leave a message at the  
sound of the beep::  
" DoH! " Goku said, " I got the machine! "  
" Kakarrot, you're using TELEPATHY! THERE _IS_ NO ANSWERING MACHINE!! "  
" ...then what did I just--nevermind. " Goku said, then flew up above the forest &  
smiled, " HEY VEGETA! UP HERE! I THINK I FOUND A HOUSE! "  
" I'm NOT coming up there Kakarrot. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" WHY NOT! "  
" BECAUSE I'M WEARING THIS BAKA PINK THING! "  
" Nobody's gonna see you up here Vegeta! Come on! " Goku protested. Vegeta heaved a  
sigh, then flew up next to him, " See little buddy! No one around for MILES! "  
" And on your left is a short man wearing a tutu. "  
Vegeta & Goku turned to their right to see a large plane flying past them, various  
tourist flashing pictures at the two, blinding them. Goku waved stupidly to them.  
" I'M A FISH!! "  
Vegeta stood there in shock, then put his head in his hands & shook it, mortified.  
Goku sniffed the air as the sweet smell of chocolate filled his nostrils, " Mmmmmm,  
CANDY! Come on Veggiebell! We still have 3 more houses to hit! " he said, then flew down towards  
an old, rickidy, sinister looking castle.  
" "VEGGIEBELL"!!! " Vegeta shouted, then gritted his teeth & blasted down after him,  
" KAKARROT!!!! "  
  
  
" Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhh.... " Goku said, oohing at the dark, dirty, cobweb-covered  
castle in front of him as Vegeta landed.  
" Heh, "Veggiebell", I'll show him. " he growled to himself as he walked up to Goku &  
grabbed him by the neck, " ALRIGHT YOU BAKAYARO! IF YOU MOCK THIS STUPID OUTFIT OF MINE ONE  
MORE TIME I'LL BARBAQUE THAT SHARK OF YOURS!!! "  
" Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo "  
" Kakarrot? "  
" Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo "  
" KAKARROT! WAKE UP!!! " he screamed, hoisting Goku off the ground by his neck & shaking  
him wildly.  
" Huh? Oh, hi there Veggierella! Do ya mind letting go of me. " Goku asked as Vegeta  
subconsiously dropped him to the ground, " Thanks! That was almost starting to hurt. "  
" _ALMOST_!!! " Vegeta shouted, then grabbed Goku & began to shake him by the neck again,  
even harder, " WHADDA YOU MEAN _ALMOST_!!! "  
" I...mean... " Goku struggled as Vegeta continued to strangle his voicebox, " I..mean.."  
" ARE YOU AWARE I COULD DESTROY YOU IF I WANTED KAKARROT!! " Vegeta growled.  
" Surrrrrree you could Vegelina. " Goku chuckled, " Just think what Bura'd say if she  
found out you killed her best friend's Daddy. *fake sniffle* She'd be heartbroken. "  
" Heart--broken? "  
" She'd say, "Oh Toussan how could you do something so cruel to Mr. Goten's Daddy" and,  
"I'm NEVER speaking to you again you killer". How'd THAT make you feel? " Goku pointed out.  
Vegeta felt tears water up in his eyes, " Really...sad..and lonely.. "  
" See, wouldn't be better just to put me dow-dow--duh, duh.... " Goku's face turned a  
pale white as he turned his head to the right.  
" Oh-kay... " Vegeta dropped Goku to the ground, who's eyes widened at the sight in  
front of him.  
" Vuh, vuh, vuh, Ve--Vegeta!!!! " Goku cried, pointing to the object.  
" WHAT! " he said angrily as Goku turned Vegeta's head in the direction of the figure.  
" EEK! " Vegeta squealed in fright as he lept into Goku's arms, shaking. Goku stared  
at the figure, who came out into the light.  
The figure was HUGE. At least 13 feet tall. It had a sloping brow, a bulky body, and  
two left hands. It's clothes were sown in patches, the same as it's skin. It's top half a pale  
green and it's bottom half bronzed. It's eyes rolled about in it's head, and a conjointed grin  
on its face lead to believe it's teeth had orignally belonged to several different people.  
" Ka--Ka--Ka--ka... " Vegeta fumbled.  
" OH WOW!!! " Goku grinned, " WHATTA COSTUME!!! THERE MUST BE 3, no, 4 PEOPLE IN THAT  
THING!!! "  
" UNGHA. " the creature leaned towards Goku & Vegeta, " You here for treatment. " it  
grunted.  
" YEAH! " Goku nodded, " Here that little Snow Veggite, TREATS! "  
" Uh, Kaka--WAH!! " Vegeta yelped as the creature grabbed him & Goku, & holding one in  
each hand, walked back inside.  
" OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! BIG PEOPLE MEAN BIG CANDY! I BET THEY HAVE A 50 FOOT TALL  
PIÑATA FULLA HUMONGOUS 19 FEET LONG TOOTSIE ROLLS!!! " Goku squealed with joy.  
" Then WHY do have a frightening, foreboding feeling that something terrible is going  
happen? " Vegeta snarled at Goku.  
" BECAUSE, my little fairy friend, YOU are a pessimest. You see everything as bad. "  
" There's a newsflash... " Vegeta said sarcastically.  
" _I_, on the other hand, happen to be an optimist. I think something REALLY REALLY GOOD  
is gonna result from this odd, strange creature carrying us into the deep, dark, depths of  
oblivion. "  
Vegeta watched as a headless rat scuttled by, " For my sake, Kakarrot, you had better  
be RIGHT. "  
  
  
" You sit here. Wait for treatment. " the rather large creature said, plopping Goku &  
Vegeta down on an old, moldy couch. The creature grinned awkwardly at them, then stumbled out of  
the room & down the hall.  
" Oh BOY! He's gonna go get us our super sized candy bars! " Goku said happily, bouncing  
up & down on the couch, " I LOOOOOOOOOVE CANDY!!! "  
" Kakarrot, I am NOT going to sit here all night waiting for that fat baka to return.  
I'm getting out of here. " Vegeta said, then got up off the couch and walked over to the door,  
only to feel an electric charge surge through his body, frying him to a crisp. Vegeta wobbled  
back over to the couch & sat down, a frustrated look on his face.  
Goku sniffed the smokey air around the now fried Vegeta, " Mmm, smores. "  
" Oh shut up. "  
" MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Vegeta & Goku turned to the door, which opened to reveal the creature from before, along  
with another, shorter figure. He walked into the light & smirked at the two saiyajins.  
" Greetings gentlemen. " he said, coming over to the couch, " What 'interesting'  
outfits you're wearing. "  
" It's Halloween you bonehead. " Vegeta hissed.  
" Where's my candy? That big guy said there was gonna be candy! " Goku whined.  
" Candy?...OH! CANDY! Of course. " the man said in a sneaky tone, " But first, I'd like  
to introduce myself. " he said, extending his hand to Goku, " I am Dr. Corkscrew, the brother of  
the great, yet careless, Dr. Gero. "  
" GERO! " Goku pulled his hand away, " WHOA! NO KIDDING!? "  
" No, I am not one to joke with you. I'm sure JiJi did a good job of helping you here. "  
Dr. Corkscrew said to the big creature, " He really is a nice fellow, isn't he. " he smirked.  
" Well, I guess. " Goku answered.  
" JiJi, I'd like you to meet Goku & Vegeta. " Dr. Corkscrew said as the creature leered  
over them. He bent down to their height & grinned.  
" Pretty lady. " he slurred, poking Vegeta.  
" I AM NOT A LADY YOU BAKAYARO!!! " Vegeta yelled, smacking JiJi across the face with his  
wand, " _I_ AM THE GREAT SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! "  
" Hee-hee...she's pret-ty... " the creature said in it's slow, dazed voice as it leaned   
towards him. Vegeta slid towards the opposite end of the couch, a disqusted look on his face.  
" KAKARROT! YOU'RE ABOUT AS STUPID AS THIS IDIOT; _YOU_ TELL HIM I'M A GUY!!! " he  
shouted.  
" I dunno, *giggle*, I think you two make a *snicker*, cute couple! " Goku burst into  
laughter. Vegeta grabbed him by the collar & pulled Goku down to his height.  
" KAKARROT, WE ARE LEAVING _NOW_!!! "  
" But, but my candy... "  
" NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR BAKA CANDY! " Vegeta screamed, then felt himself behing lifted  
upwards & glanced over his shoulder to see the creature holding him up.  
" She's like a lit-tle doll. " JiJi said, giving Vegeta another one of his creepy smiles.  
Vegeta gulped, then went SSJ2 & began to shoot ki blasts at the creature with his free  
arm, which didn't seem to phase the creature in the least. Vegeta stopped and turned his   
attention to getting out of its grasp.  
" Make the pret-ty lights go A-gain. " JiJi said to Vegeta, who narrowed his eyes at the  
creature.  
" FOOL! I'M NOT HERE TO ENTETAIN YOU! " he snarled.  
" Yes JiJi, Vegeta is here for a more, "important" purpose. " Dr. Corkscrew said.  
" You bad lit-tle girl. Make lights go NOW! " JiJi growled as Vegeta felt sweat pouring  
down his nervous face.  
" NO! "  
JiJi clutched Vegeta tighter & began to shake him back & forth furiously, " Don't you  
make me an-ger-ry! "  
" JIJI! DOWN! " Dr. Corkscrew demanded as JiJi dropped Vegeta onto the floor.  
" YOU'RE TRYING TO USE THAT _THING_ TO MURDER ME!!! " Vegeta screamed at Dr. Corkscrew.  
" Oh, you wouldn't be any good to me dead. JiJi was just being friendly, " he said  
casually, " Isn't that right JiJi. "  
JiJi bent down to Vegeta & patted him on the head, " I still think your pret-ty lit-tle  
fairy. " he grinned.  
Goku got down off the couch & went over to JiJi & shook his hand, " It's okay, Veggie  
forgives ya, right little buddy? " he smiled at Vegeta, who held his arms closely to his  
chest & stomach protectively, a slightly frightened look in his eyes.  
Goku continued to shake JiJi's hand, " Yeah, you're not a bad guy, are you! " he said,  
then cried out in pain as JiJi squeezed down upon Goku's hand.  
" KAKARROT! " Vegeta gasped as Dr. Corkscrew put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
" Don't you worry Vegeta, JiJi won't hurt him. He is one of my first products. " Dr.  
Corkscrew began as Goku finally managed to yank his hand away, then blew on it & moved his   
fingers, trying to get the numbness out of his hand.  
" You see Son Goku, Vegeta, I am a scientist, though, not as modernized as my brother,  
I possess more knowledge and insight to the world of artifical creation. Here, I do not create  
with metal, but with what nature provides me. JiJi here has been my first fused product. "  
Goku blinked, confused, " Fused?? "  
" Of course, I've gotten much more advanced since he was created, now, if you'll follow  
me, I'd like to show you two some VERY interesting creations of mine. "  
Goku thought for a moment, " Will there be candy? "  
" Of course Son Goku. There'll be, LOTS of candy for you to eat. " Dr. Corkscrew chuckled  
, " You too Vegeta. " he glanced at the prince, " I'm sure that not getting any candy from  
anyone tonight's made a bit cranky. "  
" Uh, right. " Vegeta scratched his head, perplexed, then peeked over his shoulder  
see the creature softly petting the ouji's hair, " Kah, kah, KAKARROT!! " he made a mad dash for  
Goku, " WAIT FOR ME!! "  
  
  
" Aww, here kitty kitty kitty! " Goku cooed as he stared at a small cat in one of the  
cages oh the wall while Dr. Corkscrew & Vegeta continued down the corridor. The cat turned to  
face him, revealing the left side of its body to be half of a salmon, " AHH! "  
" VEGGIE! VEGGIE! " Goku cried, running over to Vegeta & grabbing him by the arm, " YOU  
HAVE TO SEE THIS! " he said frantically, pulling Vegeta over to the cage, " LOOK! "  
" Yes Kakarrot, that is a cat. Earthlings keep them as pets. Big deal. " he said  
sarcastically as the cat went over to it's waterbowl, exposing it's left side.  
" Oh DENDE! " Vegeta murmured.  
" Ahh, yes, another one of my successful subjects. " Dr. Corkscrew said as he stood  
inbetween the two saiyajins, " This is Kitty. She's a, excuse the term, Catfish. "  
" Catfish, right... " Vegeta said, an eerie air about the room.  
" WOW! " Goku said in awe, " YOU _MADE_ THAT!! "  
" Yes, yes I did. " the doctor said with an evil glimmer in his eye.  
" I bet you could fuse ANYTHING you wanted huh? " Goku said excitedly.  
" Umm-hmm. There are many different ways to fuse two "subjects" together, and many points  
of fusion on the body to work with. " he cackled as Vegeta gulped.  
" Hey little buddy, whadda you get when you cross a sub with a PB&J? " Goku joked.  
" I don't care. "  
" A SUBmarine SANDWICH! "  
" Kami take me now... " Vegeta groaned.  
" Now, if you'll walk this way, I'd like to show you two, exactly HOW I can accomplish  
this feat on some test subjects of mine. "  
" Can't we just take the homeboard game instead? " Vegeta sighed, unimpressed.  
" Oh trust me, this is much more interesting then you think it will be, MUCH more  
indead, err, indeed. " Dr. Corkscrew fumbled, then opened a door which lead to a humongous,  
Frankenstein-esque room.  
" PRESENTING! MY LABORATORY! " he announced as Goku stood there, ooohing alongside  
Vegeta, who shook violently from the cold, " Ingenius, isn't it! "  
" Well, it's not like Onna's lab at all, it's just so-- "  
" --creepy. " Goku finished, then looked around, " Say Doc, I'm kinda curious, where're  
the test subjects of yours anyway? " he asked as Vegeta jolted up.  
Something in the ouji's mind instantly clicked as he took a quick glance about the room,  
::There is NO ONE else in here, in fact, that door behind me is the only way ou--:: Vegeta  
turned around & shrieked to find the door they had entered through had now disappeared, " Wha,  
wha, where, wha, WHERE'S THERE DOOR!!! "  
" What door? " Doctor Corkscrew said, putting on some rubber gloves & an operation mask.  
::He's going to use US as the TEST SUBJECTS!!:: Vegeta yelped, then narrowed his eyes at  
the doctor & brought up what little courage he had left, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU UP TO! " he  
yelled at Corkscrew, " IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT EXPERIMENTING ON _ME_ THEN YOU HAVE A DEATH  
WISH!!! " he went SSJ2.  
" Oh please, calm down, I'm not "experimenting" on you Vegeta. "  
" AND ANOTHER THING! HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES! "  
" My brother told me all about his mindnumbing plot of his. You know, the one to take  
DNA from the greatest warriors & combine them, blah blah etc; well, there happened to be a slight  
"flaw" in his plan, if you get what I mean. " Doctor Corkscrew said, " By merely combining DNA  
he would still have to worry about the actual fighters themselves. But I thought, why not   
combine those the DNA belonged to in the first place. That way, you wouldn't have to worry that  
anyone else could possibly match your creation in strength. " he snickered, then looked at  
Goku & Vegeta, " You know, I've been watching you two inparticular for sometime. You're both  
quite unbeatable senshi. " he said, " In fact, I have had the pleasure of seeing you two fuse  
once in the past. "  
::Oh no..here it comes!:: Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" And THAT'S why I would like to *ahem*, " he pressed a button on one of the machines,  
which instantly strapped the two saiyajins down to two sepreate boards, " experiment on you. "  
" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked.  
" I have one question to ask you first. " Goku said in a serious tone, then broke into  
a grin, " Will we still get our candy? "  
" ACK! " Dr. Corkscrew facefaulted, " Of course, of course. You'll get all the candy  
you like! "  
" WEE-HEE! " Goku shouted.  
" You're, going to try to, "FUSE" us! " Vegeta gawked.  
" My dear prince, not "try", I AM going to fuse you. " he smirked.  
" IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU FUSE ME TO THAT BAKAYARO OVER THERE THAN YOU'RE  
CRAZY!!! "  
" WELL THAT'S TOO BAD VEGETA! I'M GOING TO FUSE YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! "  
Goku raised his hand, " Don't I have a say in this? "  
" NO! "  
" NO! "  
" ... "  
" Boys, this will be unlike any other fusion Kaio-san can teach you. I will control what  
will go where, I will control which one of you it will look like most, I will control your every  
thought and action. You will be fused, permanently. " an evil grin crept up his face.  
" Pemanently? " Vegeta said in a small voice & turned to his left to Goku.  
" Twinkle Twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are... " Goku sang happily.  
Vegeta whipped around, back to the doctor, " YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!! "  
" Oh, but I am, don't worry, I'm sure you'll both get along fine. " he said, then pushed  
in another button.  
" KAKA-CHAN!! KAKA-CHAN DO SOMETHING!!! " Vegeta wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Goku glanced over at Vegeta, confused, " Little buddy, are you oh-kay? You're crying. "  
" HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION BAKA! HE'S GOING TO FUSE US!!!! " Vegeta said  
angrily.  
" Oh calm down! I'm not ready to fuse you yet. " Dr. Corkscrew yelled, then smiled,  
" We're going to have to probe you first. "  
Vegeta's pupils widened to the size of saucerpans, " PROBE! I DON'T WANT TO BE PROBED!!!  
I WON'T LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME WITH-- " he stopped as Dr. Corkscrew opened a draw to reveal  
a threshold of bloody, rusty, sharp & pecliuarly-shaped operation instraments, " ...those,  
things. " he said, feeling his heart skip a beat.  
" Silly Vegeta, I'M not going to be the one probing you. " he chuckled, " My assistant  
is. "  
" Assistant? " he said flatly.  
A familiar figure entered from behind the bookcase; Vegeta's face turned green.  
" You remember JiJi, don't you. " Corkscrew smiled as Vegeta nodded weakly.  
" Hi lady! " JiJi waved to Vegeta, who had a feeling of helplessness wash over his body.  
" Don't worry Vegeta, I won't let him hurt you. JiJi's actually very fragile with my   
patients. " he said as JiJi grabbed one of the sharp, rusty instraments out of the drawer &   
headed towards Vegeta, who was trying his best to keep from bursting into tears as the creature  
came closer, " Don't worry, he knows exactly what he's doing. "  
Vegeta watched as the rusty instrament neared his body, and unable to contain his fear  
any longer, let out an earpiercing scream.  
" MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" I feel so...violated. " Vegeta continued to shiver, Goku shaking from fright in the  
same way.  
" Me too. " Goku said in a small voice, " Whatever "violated" means. "  
" Oh hush up you big babies! " Dr. Corkscrew repremanded, " If I had known you were both  
so afraid of a little body probing I wouldn't have chosen you to fused in the first place. "  
" You mean you're going to let us go? " Goku said with big, innocent eyes.  
" NO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO! YOU AREN'T LEAVING HERE IN 2 PIECES! " he screamed at  
the now costumeless saiyajins, who were presently in nothing but their boxers. Goku's red &  
Vegeta's blue.  
The doctor walked up to his machine & started to enter in some data, then turned on the  
electricity flowing through the sides of the boards Goku & Vegeta were strapped to.  
" KAKARROT! QUICK! BLAST HIM!!! BLAST HIM NOW!!! " Vegeta yelled, " YOUR ARMS ARE LONGER  
THAN MINE! YOU CAN MOVE THEM MORE THAN I CAN! "  
" But Vegeta! "  
" DO IT NOW KAKARROT OR WE'RE GOING TO BE SHARING A LOT MORE THAN OUR HALLOWEEN CANDY! "  
Goku raised his arm & formed a ball of ki, then felt a slight pain stretching throughout  
it. He gulped, seeing a small, round machine floating next to him, injecting something into his  
arm with a needle, " It's a, a, a, nee-nee NEEDLE!! AHH! " he screamed, panicing, his vision  
beginning to blur, Goku glanced at Vegeta, who was also trying to keep from falling asleep,  
" Vegeta, I can't see.."  
" JUST THROW IT BEFORE HE-- " Vegeta stopped, knocked out from the chemical injected into  
his body.  
Goku tossed the ki against the main computer, then fainted as well. Dr. Corkscrew watched  
in horror as the ki slammed into his machine.  
" YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! " he screamed, then fell backwards as the machine  
exploded in a puff off smoke & electricity, causing a blackout, " MY CREATION! HOW COULD YOU DO  
THIS TO ME!! " he cried, then ran over to the fusebox & turned the lights back on. Dr. Corkscrew  
tried to push away the smoke, making his way back over to Goku & Vegeta. The smoke cleared as  
Dr. Corkscrew walked towards the now one board in the middle of the room, " OH NO! " he gasped,  
" HE MUST'VE HIT THE MAIN POWER SWITCH! " he said, looking Goku & Vegeta over, " It didn't have  
enough time to finish! Now I'm going to lose DAYS fixing my machine over you two, err, one, err,  
one and a half. " he scratched his head as he stared at the unconsious saiyajins, " Well, at  
least how very compatible this fusion will be. You went MUCH faster than I thought. " Corkscrew  
said to himself, then turned to the creature, " JiJi, I'd like you to take Go, uh, Ve, umm, take  
them to one of the cells. I'm going to have to keep them there until I can fix my machine to  
complete the fusion. "  
" Kay... " JiJi grinned, then picked Goku & Vegeta up and headed back out towards the  
walls full of caged, fused creatures & dumped them into an empty one. He grabbed a nearby  
blanket & covered the two; closed the cage door & left.  
  
  
" Ohhhhhh... " Vegeta moaned, rubbing his head, " Wha, wha happened? " he said, dazed.  
Vegeta glanced at the blanket covering & Goku, then turned to the other saiyajin, who was now  
snoring unbearably loud, " OH WAKE UP KAKARROT!!! " he screamed, shaking him.  
" Huh, wha? " Goku said, tired; then noticing Vegeta, perked up, " Oh! Hi little buddy! "  
he said happily, then looked around, " Where are we? "  
Vegeta took a quick look around nervously, " We're in one of those cages we saw on the  
way in... " he said in a small voice.  
" I guess I saved us after all. " Goku concluded, " Look, I'm still here, you're still  
here. He probably just put us in one of these cages cuz he's mad I blew up his machine. " he  
reassured Vegeta, who had a scared look on his face.  
" It looks just like the "box". " he shivered.  
" Aww, no it's not. Look there's light, there's air, there's even a blanket! " Goku  
said, pointing to the blanket ontop of them.  
" Something smells odd. " Vegeta said, pinching his nose, " In fact, something REEKS! "  
" I think it's the blanket. " Goku answered, also trying to ignore the smell.  
" Then look under there and see what the heck is causing that stench! "  
" No way! It smells too bad! "  
" JUST DO IT!!! "  
" But Vegeta.. "  
" PULL THE BAKA BLANKET OFF!!! " Vegeta shouted at him.  
" FINE! " Goku shouted back, then yanked the blanket off. Both saiyajins peered down at  
the source, shocked.  
" Whoa. " Goku murmured, " Vegeta look! "  
Vegeta peeked down, his eyes widened in fear.  
" Pretty freaky huh. " Goku grinned at him, " Whadda ya think? "  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
End of Part 1  
Vegeta: Why am I screaming?? "  
Chuquita: (turns to him) Oh you'll find out in part 2.  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) It's something bad, isn't it.  
Chuquita: Worse than usual.  
Vegeta: I hate you.  
Chuquita: (hugs him) (happily) No ya don't you silly little midget-ouji!  
Vegeta: *snorts*  
Chuquita: (to the audiance) Oh well, I gotta get going. There's a carnival tonight and  
I have to get ready. Say goo-bye for now Veggiehead!  
Vegeta: (waves sarcasticaly) Whenever.  
Chuquita: See ya next week everybody! 


	2. Part 2; AHH!

10:15 PM 6/21/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "I have a simple philosophy. Fill what's empty, empty what's full, and   
scratch where it itches" -Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (asleep at the large desk in the corner as  
the door bursts open & Chuquita walks in carrying various  
carnival prizes)  
Chuquita: (bends down to Vegeta's ear) (whispering) Hey Veggie?  
Veggie-chan are you asleep?  
Vegeta: (groggy) Uh-huh...  
Chuquita: (loudly) GOOD!  
Vegeta: AHH! (Bolts up) (Clutching his heart) YOU FOOL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!  
Chuquita: Sleeping on the job. (drops 3 huge stuffed things on the table) Look what I won!  
Vegeta: More crap?  
Chuquita: NO! (points to the stuffed orange M&M) This is crispy, (points to bear) This is  
Teddy, (points to fish) and this is Kaka-chan!  
Vegeta: Whatever...waitaminute, you named one of those things after KAKARROT!  
Chuquita: It's a fish, & I kinda associate him w/ fish. You know, he catches them.  
Vegeta: (angrily) HOW COME KAKARROT GETS A STUFFED THING NAMED AFTER HIM AND I DON'T!  
Chuquita: (lieing) That's because there weren't any stuffed things there as handsome as you.  
Vegeta: (blushes lightly) Aww, Chu-chan!  
Chuquita: (laughs) JOKING!  
Vegeta: (goes SSJ2) HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME! (starts chasing her around the room & throwing  
ki blasts @ her)  
Chuquita: (still laughing) AHH! HahahahaOUCHahahaha!  
  
Summary: It's Halloween & Veggie & Goku are out trick-or-treating. But now they've accidently  
stumbled upon an old mansion belonging to a mad scientist who's secretly been watching the  
saiyajin duo. Now he wants to use them in a brand new fusion experiment that could fuse the 2  
permanently in his own twisted way. Will Goku and Veggie be able to escape? Will Chi-Chi & Bura  
find them in time to save them and stop Dr. Corkscrew's evil, querky plot? Find out!  
  
Ages: Bura-9  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
:::AHHHHH!!!!:::  
Bura jolted up, " TOUSSAN! " she shouted aloud as everyone else at the table turned to  
her.  
" What about Toussan? " Mirai asked Bura, who now had a panicy look on her face.  
" Toussan's in trouble! " she said.  
" What kind of trouble? "  
" I don't know, but something just awful is happening to him right now! I know it! " she  
said, worried, " He's always so lost without me... What if he's hurt! Or sad and missing me  
right now. " Bura sniffled, " I bet he's trapped somewhere, all poor & helpless... "  
" VEGETA--_HELPLESS_?! " Kururin spat out his coke, " Yeah right. "  
" I think you have your wires crossed Bura. " Yamcha said, " Your Toussan's destroyed  
entire planets, and almost destroyed ours too. Heck, he _killed_ about half the people in this  
room, including ME! "  
Bura stared at Yamcha like he had just sprouted a horn out his nose, " ...hee-hee-hee!  
You're funny! Toussan'd never do anything BAD like THAT. He's so nice to me! He braids my hair,  
he let's me give him makeovers, he buys me ice cream, he plays dress up with me; Toussan loves   
EVERYBODY! " Bura giggled.  
Kururin sweatdropped, " Yeah right, sure he does. "  
" That's because she never saw Vegeta in the old days. " Piccolo muttered.  
Tenshinhan nodded, " Hai, he was EVIL! "  
" TOUSSAN IS _NOT_ EVIL! " Bura shouted, leaping onto the table & grabbing Tenshinhan  
by the collar, " HE'S MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND HE'S THE KINDEST SWEETEST  
MOST LOVABLE TOUSSAN IN I EVER MET! "  
" Are we talking about the same Vegeta??? "  
" By the way, Bulma, " Kururin asked, " Where IS Vegeta? "  
" He went trick-or-treating with Goku. " Bulma answered.  
" VEGETA went TRICK-OR TREATING with _GOKU_!!! " Kururin exclaimed, " HOW! WHY! "  
" I think he's just embarassed of his costume this year and didn't want us to make fun  
of him. He's been so sensitive about having to wear that stupid thing... "  
Chibi Trunks sat at the table, holding an icepack on his blackeye, " Heh-heh, yeah,  
Pop looks hilarious--he didn't have to punch me though. "  
" I don't think Toussan looks hilarious at all. " Bura protested, then smiled sweetly,  
" I think he makes the cutest lil fairy princess EVER! "  
A grin spread across Piccolo's face, " A FAIRY PRINCESS! You mean like the one we saw at  
the costume shop with the little pink tutu and the those glittery wings and sparkily pink tights  
& that pink crown with the heart-shaped wand!!! Vegeta's wearing THAT right now! "  
Bura nodded happily, " He looks so kawaii in it! "  
" EEEHAHHAAHAHAHAHhhahahAHHAHahahAHhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAaaaahHHhahahaHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! "  
Piccolo burst into laughter.  
Bura scratched her head, " What's so funny?? "  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ONLY YOU COULD GET VEGETA INTO A PINK TUTU AND MAKE HIM WALK AROUND  
IN PUBLIC ENJOYING IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! " Piccolo laughed.  
" Oh-no! "  
Everyone turned to Chi-Chi, who was on the phone with a frightened look on her face,  
" What do you mean Goku hasn't made it there yet! I thought he was there hours ago! "  
" I know, and that's not the half of it. " Muten Roshi said on the other end, " Nearly  
8 other countys haven't seen him come by yet. He stopped right in the middle of one of the blocks  
and no one's seen him since. "  
" Where, where do you think he could be? " Chi-Chi said, worried.  
" I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this. "  
" Hai, it's not LIKE my Goku to miss out on trick-or-treating. He loves candy, normally   
he would have hit 1/3 of the planet by now! " Chi-Chi said.  
" Well, who went with him? "  
" ... " Chi-Chi thought for a moment, then narrowed her eyes as a huge vein bulged on her  
forehead, " VEGETA!!! " she screamed angrily, slamming the phone down on the hook, " THAT   
HOTHEADED OUJI! HE'S A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY GOKU AND EVERYONE ELSE! I BET HE'S TRYING TO _KILL_   
HIM RIGHT NOW! " she shouted, then grabbed her highly clichéd frying pan & headed for the front   
door, " WELL I WON'T LET HIM! NOT IF I GET TO HIM FIRST! " Chi-Chi said, then tripped & fell to  
the ground. She looked at her leg, to see Bura holding onto it tightly.  
" NO! Don't hurt my Toussan! I LOVE him! Besides, Mr. Goten's Daddy's so much stronger   
than him; he's probably the one hurting poor Toussan right now! " Bura cried.  
" Well if he is he probably has a good reason! I bet that midget stole all Goku's candy!"  
" *GASP* Toussan would never steal ANYTHING from ANYBODY! " Bura exclaimed, shocked.  
" Honestly, he's worse than that mooching Namek over there! HOW CAN GOKU POSSIBLY EXPECT  
ME TO FEED THE SAME GUY WHO'S TRIED TO DESTORY HIM SEVERAL TIMES! "  
" I mooch, therefore I am. " Piccolo chanted, meditating.  
" SEE! "  
" But Toussan doesn't mooch! He's so sweet & generous to me! "  
" HA! Vegeta's been mooching off of Capsule Corp since Yamcha left! "  
" HE HAS NOT! "  
" You wanna take this outside! "  
" You bet I do! I'll show you Mrs. Goten's Mommy that Toussan isn't like that! I'll go   
find him & prove that to you! " Bura said angrily.  
" FINE! We'll find both of them, and I know very well what we'll find! "  
" FINE! "  
" FINE! "  
Both stomped outside & slammed the door behind them.  
" Whoa... " Yamcha said.  
Kururin sweatdropped, " Intense! "  
" I wonder what REALLY happened to Goku & Vegeta. " Bulma said, " I hope they're okay. "  
" They probably stopped to spar or something. " Mirai shrugged.  
" I hope you're right... "  
  
  
Bura & Chi-Chi continued on their way down the block, calling out Goku & Vegeta's names.  
" TOUSSAN! COME BACK TOUSSAN! I BROUGHT YOU SOME PEPSI-- "  
" --FISH! GOKU! GOKU I HAVE SOME YUMMY FISH FOR YOU! " Chi-Chi called.  
" ... "  
" They must really be in trouble. Toussan ALWAYS comes when I mention Pepsi! "  
" Goku LOVES his fish... "  
" What if, what if he's hurt... " Bura gulped.  
  
:::"AHH! B-CHAN SAVE ME!" Vegeta wailed as he hung onto a small branch sticking out of a  
large, extremely high cliff, still wearing his costume; below him packs of HUGE bloodthirsty  
sharks leaping up, each getting closer & closer to Vegeta than the privious one. Goku stood on  
the edge of the cliff, helpless.  
" Don't worry little buddy, I'll save you. " he said, reaching out to Vegeta, who went   
to grab Goku's arm, then slipped & plummeted into the water. His eyes widened as the sharks   
encircled him, tears welling up in his eyes.  
" B-CHAAAAAAN!!!! ":::  
  
" NO! " Bura shouted aloud, her eyes watery, " HOLD ON TOUSSAN! " she cried, tears  
streamind down her cheeks as she ran down the road faster, into the woods.  
" HEY! WAITUP! " Chi-Chi said, running after her, then paused as she heard a familiar  
scream. She turned around.  
" AHHHHHH!!! "  
" GOKU! " she yelped.  
  
:::" CHI-CHI! GOHAN!! " Goku screamed in agony as an unusually evil-looking Vegeta   
continued to beat him into the ground, " I can't...beat him! " he said, then grabbed Vegeta's   
leg as the ouji tried to push his foot through Goku's chest.  
" MUHAHAHA! Very funny Kakarrot! Your mate and spawn can't help you NOW! " he laughed   
maniacly, " Say goodbye BAKA! " he said as Goku lost his grip on Vegeta's foot, which smashed  
through his rib-cage.  
" AUUUUGGH!!!! "::::  
  
" I'M COMING GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi said running in the same direction as Bura, who stopped  
in her tracks. Chi-Chi looked down at the small girl, then upwards to see a gigantic, dark  
castle standing before them.  
" AHHH!!!! "  
" AHHH!!!! "  
" It's them! " Chi-Chi gasped.  
" It's s-scary.... " Bura shivered as Chi-Chi picked her up.  
" That doesn't matter! What matters is something horrible is happening to them in there  
& WE have to save them! Right! "  
Bura smiled, " RIGHT! "  
" Then let's go! "  
  
  
" I'm having a nightmare! A horrible horrible nightmare! " Vegeta cried, then pinched   
himself, " Come on Vegeta, wakeup! Wakeup you're having another one of those scary Kakarrot   
dreams! " he said, trying to keep from going into hysterics.  
" I don't think your dreaming Vedge. " Goku said, looking downward at himself, or   
rather, themself, " Look, " he said, pointing downward. They had been fused about halfway, Goku  
still had the left side of his body, Vegeta the right. Goku noticed their boxes; which were now,  
at the middle, purple. It looked like a transistion of the red to the blue side, " It looks   
like I didn't save us after all, huh. "  
" You mean, we're really stuck? " Vegeta said, frighened.  
" I dunno, that Doctor guy said it was permanent; but since we never finished, maybe   
it's only temporary, like when we used those fusion earings we got from the other dimension. "  
" ... "  
" I wonder what our point of fusion is anyway. "  
" What?? " Vegeta looked at him oddly.  
" You know, he said that we had a lotta points of fusion...I wonder... " Goku said he  
slightly lifted the boxers as both saiyajins peeked underneath & shrieked at the top of their  
lungs. Goku quickly snapped the boxers back down.  
" DON'T YOU _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN!!! " Vegeta yelped, shaking nervously.  
" NEVER NEVER NEVER! " Goku said, shivering in the same way.  
" Is it on my side or yours? " Goku said, regaining compoure.  
" We'll find out when when I have to go to the bathroom. " Vegeta said, still shaking.  
" You mean WE. Don'tcha? " Goku turned to him.  
" "WE"!!!! "  
" Well, we are a "we" now, right. I'm not JUST Goku anymore. And you're not JUST Vegeta.  
We're kinda half of each. " he explained, " In fact, I can't even feel two ki's in here anymore.  
We're sharing the same ki. "  
" WHAT!!! " Vegeta said, fear surging through him, " I CAN'T _SHARE_ MY KI WITH YOU!  
IN FACT, I WON'T SHARE ANYTHING WITH YOU!!! "  
" Silly lil buddy, you're just in denial because you're afraid of being fused like this  
forever, especially since you feel so insecure about the fact that you don't think you can  
measure up to me and think you're being punished for something horrible you did to me. "  
" How did you... " Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" Our brains must be linked now somehow. I was just reading your mind. Cool huh! " Goku  
grinned, " Quick! Veggie, tell me what I'm thinking about! "  
::chicken...:: Vegeta felt a thought that didn't belong to him instantly enter his mind.  
" Chicken??? " he said to Goku, confused.  
" YEAH! WOW! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him, " AHH! "  
" Hey, it might not be that bad being fused like this. We'll never need another   
halloween costume again! You know, like they say, two heads are better than one, right? " he   
said cheerfully.  
" NO IT'S NOT!!! "  
" Oh, hey, I know this one too! " Goku said, pointing to his head, " You're recalling  
all those horrible childhood tramas you had about how Freezer took you away from your Mommy &  
Daddy who you loved so much and used you to test out his new devices on. Like this one where he  
used this pointy machine that would test ki that he would stick up your butt and it scared the  
bejebbers outta you cuz you were only 5 years old and afraid your parents would never come back  
for you so you cried & cried and developed that hard exterior of yours to keep in the pain and   
now your afraid that pain might come out again because you're now fused to the one person you   
feel inferior too; me! "  
" ..." Vegeta's jaw dropped to the ground. He swallowed, then narrowed his eyes at Goku,  
" YOU KEEP OUT OF MY HEAD KAKARROT!!! "  
" You mean, one of OUR heads, right lil buddy! " he grinned widely.  
" THIS IS _MY_ HEAD BAKA! EVERYTHING PAST THIS LINE IS MINE!!! " Vegeta yelled, running  
his finger across their middle, then stopped, " What am I saying! "  
" Oh don't worry little buddy, I'm sure there's SOME way to unfuse us. Until then, we  
should make the best of it. "  
" MAKE THE BEST OF IT!!! KAKARROT! TAKE A LOOK AROUND YOU! WE'RE NOW OFFICALLY SOME KIND  
OF FUSED FREAK, WE'RE TRAPPED IN A CAGE IN A MAD SCIENTIST LAB MILES AWAY FROM HOME, NOBODY  
KNOWS WE'RE EVEN MISSING, AND I'LL NEVER SEE B-CHAN AGAIN! WHAT IS SO BLASTED "GOOD" ABOUT  
THIS!!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
::Well, we can read each other's minds, that's pretty cool::  
" What?! " he said, staring at Goku, who hadn't said anything.  
Goku smiled, ::I said, we can read each other's minds. In fact, I bet we can search  
each other's memories & stuff like I did to you a couple minutes ago::  
" STOP THAT!!! " Vegeta shouted, scared.  
::You don't think I'm taking this seriously enough, do you Vegeta??::  
::NO I _DON'T_ THINK YOU'RE TAKING THIS--:: " CUT THAT OUT!!! "  
" Sorry. "  
" And how are my "babies" doing, hmm? "  
Goku & Vegeta turned to the door to see Dr. Corkscrew, who was still covered in soot.  
" I hope you boys are happy, you nearly destroyed my machine. " he smirked, " But don't  
worry, soon old Dr. Corkscrew will make it all better. " he said, bending down to their cage.  
" YOU CHANGE US BACK RIGHT NOW!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" I can't do that to you Vegeta. I've come too far; you've come too far; for me to give  
up on you now. " Dr. Corkscrew snickered, " My ultimate senshi, my unbeatable warrior, my  
MASTERPIECE. " he said in a hushed voice, an evil smile on his face.  
Goku glanced at Vegeta, who was wearing a look of pure horror. Goku stared at him, hurt,  
then narrowed his eyes at Corkscrew.  
" Listen you, we're not gonna let you do this! As soon as we get outta here we're gonna  
teach you a lesson!!! " Goku shouted at Corkscrew; Vegeta gave Goku a small smile.  
" I'm afraid I already have. " Dr. Corkscrew said, " You see, Go--Ve--, boys, while I  
was unable to fully finish your fusion, that doesn't mean that you've stopped fusing. You are  
unaware that you are still fusing. Your DNA is very slowly merging with each other's. But this  
poses a problem for me. "  
" A PROBLEM FOR YOU!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Yes, you see, I don't know what the end result will be if I let this continue. I have  
my own plans for your fused form. That's why I need to repair my machine, so I can fuse you how  
I want, the way I want! "  
" I AM NOT A PIECE OF EQUIPMENT! I AM THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!! " Vegeta said angrily.  
" I'm going to have to remove that little egotistical gene of yours, " he smiled, putting  
his hand on Vegeta's chin, " It COULD pose a danger once you have been fully fused. " Corkscrew  
said, then got a surprised look as he felt something wet fall on his hand. He glanced up to see  
a small stream of tears dripping down Vegeta's cheeks.  
" DON'T YOU SCARE MY LITTLE BUDDY LIKE THAT!! " Goku yelled at the doctor, " He's very  
emotional about this whole thing. "  
" I AM _NOT_!!! " Vegeta said to Goku, who wasn't paying attention.  
" WELL TOUGH NUGGETS! I COULD CARE LESS! " Dr. Corkscrew said, crossing his arms.  
" OH YEAH! " Goku said, then went SSJ3.  
" Ka--Kakarrot?? " Vegeta said, tapping Goku on the shoulder.  
" WHAT! " Goku turned to Vegeta, then gasped to see he was also now in SSJ3, " Whoa..  
when did you reach level 3! "  
" I didn't reach it... " Vegeta said, his voice shakey, " I didn't even power up. "  
Goku's eyes widened, " EXACTLY HOW FUSED ARE WE!!! "  
The doctor got up & grinned, " You can not begin to conseive how "together" you are. "  
" MAS-TER! MAS-TER! " JiJi cried, running into the room, " There are peoples outside  
asking me questions I do not know! "  
" People outside...WHO! " he demanded.  
" I do not know. A scary la-dee with a big fer-rying pan and a lit-tle blue-hairred   
gurl. " JiJi replied.  
Vegeta jolted to attention, " LITTLE B-CHAN! "  
Goku gasped, " CHI-CHI! "  
" Little B-chan's come to rescue me! " Vegeta said excitedly.  
" Chi-Chi's come to feed me! " Goku said dreamily, " I bet she brought some _FISH_ with  
her too... "  
Dr Corkscrew ran over to a small screen on the wall & turned it on, then pressed several  
buttons until he reached the camera that gave him view of Chi-Chi & Bura, who were still standing  
outside the frontdoor, " DARNITALL! " he said, pounding his fist on the wall, " I'll have to  
go deal with them now. " he huffed, " Now JiJi, I want you to guard those two while I take  
care of their "friends", got it? "  
" Oh-kay Docctorr, " JiJi said, then turned to Goku & Vegeta, " We'll have lots of fun  
you and me. " he said, petting Vegeta's hair, " LOTS of fun with silly lit-tle Veggie-chan. "  
" Ka, Ka, KAKARROT!! " Vegeta said, panicy, " SAY SOMETHING! "  
Goku smiled at JiJi, " What kinda fun? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
" Oh Toussan... " Bura sniffled, " What's that horrible man doing to you in there? "  
" Hello there. " Dr. Corkscrew said happily, opening the door to find a sobbing Bura &  
an enraged Chi-Chi.  
" YOU! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs, " WHERE'S MY GOKU!!! " she said,  
holding her frying pan above her head.  
Dr. Corkscrew swallowed hard, " Umm, I'm afraid you're mistaken Miss-- "  
" MRS!!! "  
" Err, Mrs, there isn't anyone named Goku here. " he lied  
" THAT'S NOT WHAT THE BIG GUY SAID!!! "  
Corkscrew bit his lip, ::JIJI! Why did he have to tell them that!:: " Why don't you  
ladies come in and I'll show you around, hmm? "  
" Goku better by oh-kay or else YOU are going to find yourself 6ft under buddy! " Chi-Chi  
said angrily.  
" Yeah! " Bura said, wiping the tears from her eyes, " Same goes for my Toussan! " she  
said as they followed the doctor inside.  
  
  
" Now you girls just sit here. " Dr. Corkscrew instructed as he motioned Chi-Chi & Bura  
over to the couch he had had Goku & Vegeta on eariler, " I'll go see if I can find them. " he  
nodded, then left through one of the doors.  
" How RUDE! " Chi-Chi crossed her arms as Bura looked around, then noticed something on  
the couch & picked it up.  
" Toussan's fairy wand! " she exclaimed, picking up the object, " I knew it! He is in  
here somewhere. " Bura said nervously, then took a tuft of black hair off the edge of the wand &  
felt it, " Hair... " she said, rubbing it against her cheek, " Soft, black...TOUSSAN HAIR!!! "  
Bura shrieked.  
Chi-Chi leaned over the side of the couch, her eyes widened as they fell upon a familiar  
pillow case, " That looks like one of mine from home. " she said, holding it up. Chi-Chi peeked  
inside to see masses of halloween candy, " It is mine. This is Goku's candy! They're both here. "  
" I bet that scary old man's hurting them right now! " Bura turned to Chi-Chi.  
" Well, I don't know about you, but _I_ am NOT going to sit around here while that jerk  
does who-knows-what to my husband! COME ON BURA! WE'RE GOING AFTER HIM! " she said, getting up  
& stomping towards the door Corkscrew had left in.  
Bura cuddled the wand & hair softly, then, grasping it tightly, ran after Chi-Chi, " Mrs.  
Goten's Mommy wait for me!! "  
  
  
" Oh dear... " Dr. Corkscrew said nervously as he paced about the hall filled with cages,  
inculding the one Goku & Vegeta were in, " What am I going to do! "  
" You have such pre-ti-ful hair Veggie-chan. " JiJi smiled as he continued to brush the  
still frightened Vegeta's hair.  
" STOP THAT! " Vegeta screamed, then yelped as JiJi smacked him on the head with the  
brush, then continued to carefully stroke the brush through Vegeta's hair again.  
" How about you just let them come in to see us? " Goku said to Corkscrew, who paused for  
a moment.  
" Why, that would be suiside Goku. That wife of yours seems to be at the breaking point  
of knocking my block off. " he chuckled, " And she hasn't even seen what I've done to you yet. "  
" Oh..good point. Chi-Chi does sorta overeact sometimes. " Goku nodded, " How about this,  
if you un-fuse me & Veggie, I PROMISE I won't let Chi-Chi anywhere near you. "  
" Well...WAITAMINUTE! YOU'RE TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO FISSURING YOU AREN'T YOU!!! " he  
said, pointing at Goku's half.  
" "Fissuring"?? "  
" Yes! When something is fissured, it is split apart. The exact opposite of fusing. "  
the doctor explained.  
::Can he do that?:: Vegeta thought.  
::I hope he can:: a voice in his head answered back as Vegeta glanced to right to see  
Goku smiling at him.  
::I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!::  
::Hee-hee-hee, I don't have to do anything you tell me::  
::YES YOU DO! I AM THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI AND YOU ARE MY PEASANT!::  
::*smirk* May I remind you that you are now PART of this "peasant"::  
::*shiver*::  
" Umm, Mister, DO you know how to split us apart? " Goku asked, " I mean, if you  
wanted to? "  
" Well-- " Dr. Corkscrew began, then paused as a loud crash was heard behind him.  
He turned around to see the door now slammed onto the floor and an infuriated Chi-Chi standing  
ontop of it, along with Bura who was hiding behind her.  
" AHA! NOW I'VE FOUND YOU! " Chi-Chi said.  
" CHI-CHI! " Goku squealed happily, then felt a blanket being thrown over him.  
" *SHH* What the heck is wrong with you Bakarrot! We can't have your crazy mate  
seeing us like this! " Vegeta hissed.  
Goku giggled, " Aww Veggie-head, I never knew you cared. Hee-hee-hee. "  
" I MEAN ABOUT THE FUSION THING YOU NUMBSKULL! " he growled.  
" Oh yeah, that. "  
" Oh yeah, that. " Vegeta mimiced, " HOW FAST DO YOU FORGET THINGS ANYWAY! "  
::I dunno, how fast DO I forget things::  
" FAST ENOUGH! "  
" ...that wasn't a very funny joke at all. "  
" IT WASN'T A JOKE TO BEGIN WITH!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" TOUSSAN! " Bura shouted joyfully, " I HEARD TOUSSAN! "  
" B-chan's here! " Vegeta said excitedly, grinning ear-to-ear, " Little B-chan came to  
save me and take me far away from you bakas! HERE I AM LITTLE B-CHAN!! " he cooed, then  
felt his head slam against the floor of the cage.  
" VEGETA! You just said-- "  
" I was talking about your mate, *widdle B-chan's* another story! " Vegeta snapped  
at Goku, " Yoo-hoo, sweet widdle B-chan! I'm in here sweety! "  
" Toussan! " Bura ran over to the cage to see a large blanket covering two lumps,  
" Toussan are you under there? "  
Vegeta stuck his head out from under the blanket, " Hi B-chan! " he waved.  
Bura turned to Dr. Corkscrew, " YOU MEANIE! You locked poor Toussan up in one of  
your nasty moldy rotten cages! You should be ashamed of yourself! " she said, waving her  
finger at him, scolding him, " You should know better how Toussan's afraid of being locked up  
in cages! It scares him so much it's not even funny and he starts crying and wetting himself  
and--"  
" --Heh-heh, that's enough B-chan. " Vegeta interupted her, turning red in the face.  
" If Vegeta's in there, then WHERE'S GOKU! " Chi-Chi said.  
" HERE! " Goku poked his head & arm out from under the blanket as well.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi said happily, kissing him on the cheek, " Oh Goku I was so afraid  
something terrible had happened to you. I couldn't bear losing you for a third time! " she cried,  
" I mean the first time was tramatic and the second time was heartbreaking but a THIRD time!  
You shouldn't overdo it. "  
" Yeah, well. " Goku blushed.  
" There's hardly any room in there. How did he ever manage to fit you AND Vegeta  
into that small cage! " Chi-Chi said, shocked.  
Dr. Corkscrew sweatdropped, " Well it, err, it wasn't easy lemmie tell you that. "  
" Well, I'm glad this is over & done with. " Chi-Chi nodded serenely, " NOW LET MY  
HUSBAND OUT OF THERE BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE _YOU_ IN A CAGE YOU  
PERVERTED OLD COOT! " she yelled angrily.  
" We--we--well, if you insist. " the doctor said nervously as he grabbed his keys &   
unlocked the cage containing Goku & Vegeta.  
" That's odd. " Bura said, staring at some of the creatures in the other cages, " All  
these poor animals look like they've been cut in half & glued back together, only with another  
animal's body. " she said, disqusted as she stared at a cat who's backhalf belonged to some  
type of large bird.  
" Heh-heh, they're not cut up, they're fused together that way. " Dr. Corkscrew said  
quickly to Bura, " Please don't stare at them, they don't like it very much. "  
" I'll say, they look so sad. " Bura sniffled at the Cat-Bird, which was in a strange  
kind of turmoil. It's back half trying to fly about the cage while it's front half tried  
desprately to keep its claws glued to the ground, " That's just plain WRONG! "  
" Why it's not wrong at all my dear, it's SCIENCE! " Corkscrew corrected her as he  
opened Goku & Vegeta's cage door. The two saiyajins glanced at each other uneasily, then  
got out of the cage, holding the blanket in front of them.  
" Goku take that ridiculous blanket off of you! It's covered in dirt! " Chi-Chi said as  
Goku gulped.  
" Oh-kay, but first I want to explain something--.   
" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi crossed her arms.  
" --and I'm not sure how you'll handle this--. "  
" Uh-huh. "  
" --so I want you to keep an open mind about it-- "  
" Uh-huh. "  
" --and that I tried to save us but that doctor guy got us strapped down to the thing  
and I fainted and so did Veggie and-- "  
" GET TO THE POINT GOKU! "  
" Promise you won't scream? " he said in a small voice.  
" Ugh! Fine, I promise I won't "scream". " Chi-Chi said in a mundane voice.  
" Oh-kay, here goes. " Goku said as he & Vegeta dropped the blanket to the floor.  
" ... "  
" You're not, mad, are you? " he said nervously as Chi-Chi stared at them, her jaw  
dropped to the floor, " That doctor man was trying to fuse us and he kinda, well, he goofed. "  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed in utter  
& complete shock, then collapsed to the floor, unconsious.  
" Well, I think she took that rather well, don't you? " Goku said to Vegeta.  
" THAT was "WELL"?? " he shouted.  
" Toussan! "  
The duo turned their attention to Bura, who was staring up at the two, holding her  
clasped hands infront of her mouth, a frightened look on her face.  
" Don't just stare at her baka! Say something! " Vegeta exclaimed as Goku bent down to  
Bura's height, taking Vegeta with him.  
" Umm, hi Bura. " Goku smiled at Bura, who took two steps back, " It's oh-kay, I, err,  
WE won't hurt you. "  
Bura shook her head left & right wildly, a spark of fear in her eyes. She glanced about  
at all the other cages containing various, helpless fused animals, then back at Goku & Vegeta.  
She slowly crept back up to them & put her hand on Vegeta's cheek.  
" B-chan? " he said softly in a quiet voice, " Why are you scared little B-chan, it's  
me, Toussan. I love you. "  
She jumped back, her eyes glazing over, " You're not my Toussan! " she said in a shaky  
voice, " YOU'RE NOT TOUSSAN! " Bura cried, then in a panic ran into through the first open door,  
into the lab.  
" B-CHAN COME BACK! " Vegeta screamed in a worried tone, " B-CHAN PLEASE DON'T GO IN  
THERE! " he called out, then took one step forward & stopped. He looked at Goku angrily.  
" We both have to alternate Vedge, we're not getting anywhere unless we work together,  
and that means I take a step & then you take a step. " Goku explained.  
" I am NOT working with YOU Kakarrot. " he huffed. Goku looked nervously at the door  
that Bura had just left through. He felt something snap & jolted up. Goku glared at Vegeta.  
" YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW MOVE! " he yelled at Vegeta in a tone only the ouji himself used  
. He gulped, then took another step.  
" You...you YELLED at me... " Vegeta whimpered, " You NEVER yell at me... "  
Goku's expression softened, " I'm sorry little buddy. I didn't mean to. In fact, I'm  
not even sure where that came from. "  
" That's oh-kay big buddy, it's not your fault. " Vegeta answered cheerfully, then   
stopped. He & Goku stared at each other, their eyes wide.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" AHH! "  
" AHH! "  
" This is worse than I thought! " Vegeta gulped, ::We're mimicing some of each others  
personality traits!::  
::I'll say!:: Goku thought.  
" EEK! "  
" B-CHAN! " Vegeta said, " HURRY! " he said to Goku as they ran into the lab, which was  
now crowded with smoke, " B-CHAN!! B-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED! " he said as they  
continued to clear away the smoke.  
Goku's eyes widened as he noticed the small girl in the corner, coughing, " Bura! "  
he said as they ran over to her, " Bura are you oh-kay? "  
" Uh-huh. " Bura nodded, staring at the machine in front of her, " But I think I did a  
bad thing. " she said in a small voice as she pointed at the machine.  
Goku looked upward, " Oh no... "  
" WHAT! " Vegeta said, turning to Goku, then looked up in the same direction, " Yes  
Kakarrot, that's the stupid machine that psycho used to fuse us. POINT?! "  
" Bura blew it's top off. "  
" HUH?! " Vegeta said, shocked.  
" MY MACHINE! YOU DESTROYED IT! " Dr. Corkscrew exclaimed from behind them.  
" So! " Vegeta snapped at him, " B-chan did a good thing. " he cooed, patting Bura on the  
head, " Now you can't fuse ANYONE else. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
The doctor smirked, " You are correct Vegeta, but I'm afraid for you that this machine  
is also the only one in existance that can DEfuse any of my previous "botched" experiments. "  
he cackled as Vegeta turned pale.  
" You mean, we're stuck like this, forever?! " Goku gasped.  
Vegeta stared at the machine, which suddenly burst into flames.  
" Yes, yes you are. " the doctor folded his arms as Vegeta felt his eyes well up w/ tears  
. He looked at Goku.  
" Forever? " Vegeta squeaked out as Goku grinned at him.  
" Don't worry little buddy, " he said happily, " It might be fun! "  
" No.... " he said in a shaky voice, " No no NOOOOO... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:15 PM 6/27/01  
Chuquita: And so ends part 2!  
Vegeta: You left Kakarrot and I fused like that FOREVER!  
Chuquita: Oh don't get your spandex in a knot. You won't be fused forever.  
Vegeta: YOU LEAVE MY SPANDEX OUT OF THIS!  
Chuquita: Sheesh, you're so sensitive about this whole "Kakarrot" thing  
aren't you.  
Vegeta: I am NOT sensitive about ANYTHING having to do with BAKArrot!  
Chuquita: (comforting) Aww, it's okay Veggie, I know how much you envy him.  
But don't worry, you're still special in you're own, err, unique way. (hugs him)  
Vegeta: (sniffles) (hopeful) Really?...WAITAMINUTE! THAT WAS AN INSULT! YOU WERE MAKING FUN  
OF ME!  
Chuquita: 'course I was, you didn't really think I was going to comfort the guy who was  
blasting my buns off @ the beginning of the fic do you!  
Vegeta: GRR! (grabs her by the neck & begins to choke her)  
Chuquita: Ack! (pushes his hands away & tackles him) (to audiance) Until next time  
readers, when we'll have the final chapter of "It Takes 2 to Tango"-I'll have a new  
co-host, and Veggie gets a chance to cool down, (gets whacked in the back of the head by  
Vegeta) OWW! (mumbles, aggrivated) In a strait-jacket... 


	3. Part 3; Veku?!

8:34 PM 6/28/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "Tenchi's up on a mountain somewhere, probably communin wit nature  
or something lame like that" -one of Washu's "Tenchi spying" devices from Tenchi in Tokyo  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi again! I'm here with my NEW co-host, Son Goku!  
Goku: Glad to be here Chu-sama! (gives a thumbs up)  
Chuquita: We have one heckofa part 3 for ya today and--  
Goku: Hey, (looking around) Where's Veggie?  
Chuquita: Oh, he kept sassin me to I banished him to the pink room.  
Goku: The pink room?  
Chuquita: It's like an asylum's room, only all the walls are pink. Veggie hates the color pink.  
That's where I always send him when he's being a bad boy. (glares at a pink  
door across the way) He'll have a pretty hard time getting that strait-jacket off.  
Goku: Strait-jacket???  
Chuquita: Yeah, it's so he doesn't escape & start attacking us again. After I take him out he'll  
act all happy & lovable & giddy for a while and then reverts back to his normal angry self.  
Goku: Veggie, "GIDDY"?! That's hard to believe.  
Chuquita: Trust me, when he's bad, he's evil. But for the brief moments he's good, his sickingly  
sweet. (clutches her stomach in disqust)  
Goku: ...?  
Chuquita: I'll take him out after the fic to show ya. It ain't pretty.  
Goku: K! (nods happily)  
Chuquita: Would you like to say it or shall I?  
Goku: (waves his arm) ME ME! (clears his throat) AND NOW! PART 3!  
Chuquita: Good job Goku! (claps)  
Goku: (grins his famous Son smile) Thanks!  
  
Summary: It's Halloween & Veggie & Goku are out trick-or-treating. But now they've accidently  
stumbled upon an old mansion belonging to a mad scientist who's secretly been watching the  
saiyajin duo. Now he wants to use them in a brand new fusion experiment that could fuse the 2  
permanently in his own twisted way. Will Goku and Veggie be able to escape? Will Chi-Chi & Bura  
find them in time to save them and stop Dr. Corkscrew's evil, querky plot? Find out!  
  
Ages: Bura-9  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS WON'T HAPPEN! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! "  
Vegeta cried as he stared up at the fusion machine, which was burning to the ground in flames,  
he turned to Goku, " DON'T JUST STAND THERE KAKARROT! GET ME A BUCKET OF WATER OR SOMETHING TO  
STOP THE BLASTED MACHINE BEFORE IT MELTS! "  
Goku rolled his eyes, " If you've forgotten, I can't just run over there, " he said,  
pointing to their middle, " REMEMBER! "  
" Oh yeah. " Vegeta mumbled.  
" Besides, I'm right-handed! And incase you haven't noticed, my right hand is practically  
nonexistant. I mean, look! " he said, " At least you still have yours. " he said hopefully.  
" That doesn't help. I'm LEFThanded. " Vegeta huffed as Goku hung his head in defeat.  
" I can't believe this... " Goku groaned.  
Vegeta glared at Corkscrew, who sweatdropped, " Well, if it weren't for a certain BAKA,  
maybe I WOULD still have the REST of my body! "  
" You DO! You DO! " Corkscrew said nervously, " It's just been fused, the genetic   
information is still there, but without my machine I can't untangle that information. "  
Goku raised his arm, " I'm curious, what about our point of, err, fusion. " he said,  
slightly embarassed as he glanced down at their shorts, " I mean, it, uh, doesn't resemble mine  
or Veggie's-- "  
" --Amen to that! " Vegeta inturrpted.  
" --uh, yeah. " Goku sweatdropped, " Anywho, I was wondering, if it's not half of each  
of ours then-- "  
" Oh! That! Your point of fusion is the only part of your body that is FULLY FUSED. "  
the doctor smirked.  
Goku & Vegeta turned to each other, " That can't be good. " Goku said.  
" I'm starting to feel violated again... " Vegeta's face turned red, " Change the  
subject Kakarrot! " he ordered Goku.  
" Huh? Oh, right. Is there any other way to split us apart? " he asked.  
" It depends on what you mean. If you mean defuse, no. If you mean, cut-- " Dr. Corkscrew  
said with a psychotic smile on his face as he pulled a giant rusty saw out from behind his back,  
" Althrough I'd hate to succumb to doing this, I COULD saw you down the middle. " he cackled,  
leaning the saw towards their chest.  
" Uhhhh, KAKA-CHAN!! " Vegeta shrieked, " I mean, " his face turned red from  
embarassement, " KAKARROT! "  
" Sharp, pointy, rusty, NEEDLE-LIKE instrument. " Goku gulped, shaking wildly in fear,  
" Goku no like sharp, pointy, rusty, NEEDLE-LIKE instrument! " he said, frightened.  
" YOU GET THAT STUPID THING AWAY FROM US! " Vegeta said, grabbing the saw & flinging it  
off into the backround, " YOU WANNA GIVE KAKARROT A HEART-ATTACK! "  
" It seems suiting, being that within several more hours you'll be sharing one. "  
Corkscrew said, smiling at them. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE! " he said defensively, " What am I doing! I'm standing up for  
BAKARROT?! "  
" Gee, thanks lil buddy! You're so nice! " Goku said, rubbing Vegeta on the head,  
messing up his hair.  
" I AM _NOT_ NICE! " he shouted, Goku still grinning widely at him.  
" Surrrrre you aren't. " Goku snickered.  
*FIZZZZLE*  
Goku, Veggie, & Dr. Corkscrew turned around to see Bura holding an empty bucket, water  
from inside the bucket dripping down the machine.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " Dr. Corkscrew ran over to her, " YOU CAN'T DO THAT! "  
" _B-CHAN_ CAN DO _ANYTHING_ SHE WANTS! " Vegeta protested.  
" You can't pour WATER on my machines! They're electrical! You need to use a fire  
extinguisher because water DULLS and DESTROYS the circuts! "  
Bura looked up at him, confused, " Huh? "  
" YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE! "  
" Oh... " Bura bit her lip, then looked at Vegeta, who was staring at the machine with  
a sad look on his face. Bura glanced from the machine to the fused duo & smiled, " I GOT IT! "  
she said, snapping her fingers together. She zipped over to Goku & Vegeta, " Don't you worry  
Toussan! _I'M_ gonna fix that thingy so _I_ can seperate you & Mr. Goten's Daddy and then   
everything'll be back to normal! " she said happily.  
" Really! " Vegeta said hopefully, " Did you hear that Kakarrot! B-chan's going to SAVE  
us! "  
" Somehow I'm not sure little Bura can single-handedly fix that big machine. " Goku  
said, uneasily.  
" BAKA! B-chan can fix ANYTHING! " he sighed dreamily, " Besides, she's related to ME,  
isn't she?! "  
" That's why I'm not sure she can-- "  
" KAKARROT!!! "  
" WHAT!! " he yelled back angrily, then stopped to see the shocked expression on Vegeta's  
face from the last time Goku had raised his voice at him return. Goku sighed in defeat.  
" You're being MEAN to me again... " he trailed off, stunned, " I thought you liked me.."  
" NOT WHEN YOU--not when you yell at me and...ohhh, I have NO idea what's WRONG with  
me! Something feels WRONG in my head! " he put his hand on the side of his head & rubbed it.  
" Aww, don't worry about it Big Buddy! I wouldn't. I bet it's probably just a   
headache. " Vegeta smiled, " I get 'um all the time. "  
Bura raised an eyebrow & glanced back & forth between Goku & Vegeta, " Toussan, why is  
Mr. Goten's Daddy acting weird? "  
" I dunno, he's just in a bad mood, that's all. " Vegeta shrugged stupidly.  
Bura & Doctor Corkscrew sweatdropped.  
Bura chuckled nervously, " I think they're getting worse. "  
" Say doc, do you have any _FOOD_ around here, I'm REALLY hungry and-- " Vegeta started  
out, rubbing his stomach.  
" --HOW CAN YOU THINK OF "_FOOD_" AT A TIME LIKE THIS!! " Goku shouted back.  
" Now I KNOW they've gotten worse. " she gasped.  
" Nonsense, this is a GOOD sign. " Corkscrew said, " It means they're getting closer to  
fusing into one being! "  
" YOU'RE _EVIL_ YOU KNOW THAT! " Bura screamed at him, " PUTTING TOUSSAN THROUGH THIS! "  
she said, then put her hands on the fusion machine & went SSJ, " AND I'M GOING TO STOP YOU FROM  
DOING ANYTHING ELSE TO HIM! " she said, picking up the machine & holding it above her head.  
" STOP! I, err, I can still fix my machine! I'll unfuse your friends for you. " he  
stuttered.  
" NO! " Bura narrowed her eyes, " AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO POOR HELPLESS TOUSSAN! I'D RATHER  
HAVE KAASAN FIX IT! "  
Corkscrew gulped, " But, but I-- "  
" ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! "  
Dr. Corkscrew looked over his shoulder to see an enraged Chi-Chi, who had powered up to  
the point where it looked like she was engulfed in red flames.  
" YOU!!!! " she snarled, " YOU USED MY GOKU AS A GUINIA PIG! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
Bura felt her face pale, she too was now shaking.  
" HOW DARE YOU! " she said, then flew towards Dr. Corkscrew.  
" MRS. GOTEN'S MOMMY! NOOOOO!!! " Bura howled as Chi-Chi tackled Corkscrew to the ground  
& threw a punch at him. Corkscrew quickly moved his head to the left, causing Chi-Chi's fist to  
smack into the floor and making a one foot deep hole. She pulled her fist out of the floor &  
smirked at Corkscrew, who had a frightened look on his face.  
" How would you like it if _I_ were to use YOU as a "test subject" doctor. " she said  
as she formed a large ball of ki in her hand.  
" WHY HAS EVERYONE GONE CRAZY!!! " Bura cried up at the sky, " MRS. GOTEN'S MOMMY STOP! "  
she said, running over to Chi-Chi, " HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO UNFUSE MR. GOTEN'S DADDY  
AND TOUSSAN!! "  
Chi-Chi glanced at Bura, then narrowed her eyes at Dr. Corkscrew, a feeling of fury and  
revenge rushing through her body. She supressed it and got to her feet.  
" Alright. " Chi-Chi said calmly, picking up the doctor by his collar, " I will promise  
to leave you in one piece IF and only IF you can undo whatever the heck it is you did to Goku! "  
" Yuh--yes, I can. But, I don't have the right equipment here to do tha-- "  
" Then we'll just have to make a PIT STOP now won't we.. " Chi-Chi said in a soothing,  
yet threating tone, " Now, " she said, turning to Goku, " Oh Go-kuu, I have some _FISH_... "  
" FISH?! "  
Chi-Chi glanced at the duo, surpised to see Vegeta had answered.  
" Hear that Kakarrot! She has _FISH_! " he giggled happily.  
" So. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " ... "  
" Uh, Toussan? " Bura said, still floating & holding the machine, " If you come back home  
with us I'll give you some PEPsi... " she teased.  
" PEPSI!! " Goku squealed excitedly, " PEPSI PEPSI PESPI! "  
" Blah, " Vegeta stuck his tongue out in disqust.  
Bura & Chi-Chi stared at each other, dumbfounded.  
" Something tells me this is going to be one of those "weird" days... "  
  
  
Capsule Corp: ...  
  
" WHAT!!! " Bulma exclaimed as Bura and Chi-Chi, who had her hand gripped tightly in  
warning around Dr. Corkscrew's neck, " YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! "  
" I'm AFRAID *glares at Corkscrew* that we're telling the truth. " Chi-Chi said.  
" That's why we need you to help us Mommy! " Bura said, setting down the fusion machine,  
" We need you to fix the machine so we can save poor Toussan-chan and Mr. Goten's Daddy. "  
" Oh. Well, it looks kind of old, but I could try. " Bulma said, looking the machine  
over.  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " You don't know how serious this is, do you. " she said  
flatly.  
" Well, no. But I don't think it could possibly be so horri-- "  
" GOKU! COME IN HERE! " Chi-Chi called as Bulma turned her attention to the doorway only  
to see an odd-shapped figure bumble its way through the doorway & into the room.  
" Oh my Lord... " Bulma murmured.  
" HIII! " Vegeta said happily in a sing-song voice.  
" EnH! " Goku grunted, then rolled his eyes.  
" Well, heh-heh, this is, err, new. " Bulma said, then turned to Chi-Chi & pointed at  
Corkscrew, " And, THIS is the man who caused this to happen? "  
" Hai! " Chi-Chi nodded.  
Bulma felt her bottom eyelid begin to vibrate, " Bura, honey, could you hand Mommy that  
wrench over there. " she said in a nervous, faraway voice. Bura shrugged & handed it to her.  
" Here you are Mommy. "  
" Thank you sweetie. " she smiled at her, then whacked Corkscrew over the head with the  
object, " YOU LITTLE JERK! WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU DID THIS!!! "  
" Err, world domination? " Corkscrew squeaked out, then felt the wrench make contact  
with this head again.  
" WRONG ANSWER! " Bulma screamed back, then handed the wrench back to Bura, " That will  
be all for right now Bura. "  
" Should I leave it here Mommy? "  
" Yes, right on the countertop. I could use it incase of an EMERGANCY! " she glared at  
the doctor, then bent down to the machine & began to work on it.  
  
  
" Come on Toussan, follow me. " Bura said as she took Vegeta's hand & walked back   
upstairs, " How could I have let you go trick-or-treating alone! " she scolded herself, " Now  
because I wanted to go to Kururin's baka party I left you by yourself and vulnerable to any  
weirdo who happened to come by. And now you and Mr. Goten's Daddy are in even more trouble than  
I ever could've imagined. " she said, still looking forward, but squeezing Vegeta's hand tighter,  
" I'm so sorry Toussan. "  
" It's...oh-kay B-chan. " Vegeta managed to say as she glanced up at him & smiled,  
" I forgive you. "  
" I knew you would. You can't stay mad forever. " she sniffled.  
" I could never be mad at you in the first place little B-chan. " he chuckled, " It's  
BAKARROT'S fault for dragging me in there. "  
Bura giggled, " Aww Toussan. "  
" Heh--OUUUAHAHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta screamed in pain, followed a split second later by Goku  
as the two knelt down to the ground, shaking.  
" Oh NO! TOUSSAN! " Bura cried.  
" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me ha-pee, when skies are gray, " Mirai  
sang as he walked out of the shower, bathroom, and into the hallway, a towel on his head & one  
around his waist, " You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my--HOLY  
MOTHER OF BEAN DIP! " he shrieked at the sight of the partially-fused Vegeta & Goku.  
" Hello to you too, "sunshine". " Vegeta smiled sarcastically.  
" Hey! I LIKE that song! " Goku whined. Vegeta bonked him on the head.  
" OH SHUT UP! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN PAIN IDIOT! "  
Mirai's eyes widened until they looked like to huge blue plates, " ... "  
" Toussan had a lil-lil accident. " Bura explained.  
" ... "  
" Mirai? "  
" ... "  
" Mirai! "  
" ... "  
Mirai turned around and slowly walked back into the bathroom, then slammed the door shut,  
as a high-pitched, girly scream filled the entire bathroom, echoing throughout Capsule Corp.  
" Hoo-boy. " Bura groaned.  
" OHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
" AUGHHHHH!!! "  
Goku & Vegeta continued to cry out painfully, their whole body glowing and shaking  
wildly.  
" Oh no! Whad'll I do! Whad'll I do! " Bura said, biting her nails.  
" BURA! IS GOKU OH-KAY! " Chi-Chi's voice sounded from downstairs.  
" Heh-heh. " Bura sweatdropped, " HE'S FINE MRS. GOTEN'S MOMMY! " she called back, then,  
hearing Chi-Chi coming up the stairs, picked up Goku & Vegeta and tossed them into a nearby  
closet.  
" Bura,...that's strange. " Chi-Chi said, looking around, " I could've sworn I heard  
them. "  
" Uh, heh. They're in the, uh, BATHROOM! Yeah! That's right, the BATHroom. " Bura said  
nervously, then gulped as Chi-Chi opened the door to the bathroom, only to hear a frightened  
shriek, followed by a hairdryer, which was hurtling towards Chi-Chi, who quickly ducked out as  
the hairdryer hit the wall.  
" ... "  
" Err, wrong, bathroom. Heh. " Bura chuckled as Chi-Chi shrugged and went upstairs to  
search the remaining bathrooms.  
" *WHEW* " Bura sighed, " That was sure close huh Toussan. " she smiled as she sat on the  
floor next to the closet, " Toussan? Toussan? " she said curiously, then heard a groan from  
insid the closet & opened the door, " Toussan? Mr. Goten's Daddy? Are you oh-kay? "  
" AAAH!! "  
Bura's eyes widened as a figure slumped out from against the inside wall of the closet  
onto the floor, " Oh my goodness... " she said, out of breath as the figure stood up, " Who,  
wha, how... "  
" Oh. My head! " the figure moaned in a voice that sounded like a cross between Goku's  
& Vegeta's. He rubbed his head, then glanced down at Bura, " Huh? "  
" Ta, ta, Toussan?? " Bura said nervously.  
The man looked at his hands & bent his fingers back & forth, then walked over to the  
mirror & gasped.  
He was slightly taller than Vegeta, but not quite tall enough to be Goku. He stared at  
himself, Goku's eyes looking slightly out of place on Vegeta's face. He ran his hand past his  
Kaka-like bangs, then stopped to rub the small widow's peak that was remenant of the ouji. He  
glanced up at his spiky hair, which seemed to defy gravity. The hair on the sides of his head  
trying to decide desperately weither they would stand up or stick out. He looked down at his  
purple boxers & shrugged.  
" Wow... " he said to himself in the mirror, " Unbelievable! "  
" Uhm, Toussan? You in there? " Bura said, tapping the man on the leg.  
" Eh? Oh, hey. " he said, bending down to her, " You're Bura--err, B-chan, -uh, doh! "  
he grabbed the sides of his head, suddenly feeling two voices screaming wildly inside   
it, " Vegeta's daughter. " he concluded, sighing.  
" Yes. " Bura said, confused.  
" I'm Veku. " he said, holding out his hand. Bura looked at him uneasily, then recoginzed  
something.  
" You're hands, they're Toussan's hands! " she smiled, " Well, the right one, anyway. "  
Bura said, comparing Veku's hands, which hadn't changed. He had Vegeta's right hand and Goku's  
left. Making his left hand awkwardly larger than the right.  
" B-CHAN! "  
Bura jolted up, hearing Vegeta's voice.  
" B-CHAN! B-chan listen to me! " Veku said, Vegeta's voice coming out of him, " B-chan,  
it's me! Toussan! "  
" Toussan? " Bura said, a despreate, hopeful look in her eyes, " Oh Toussan are you  
oh-kay. " she said, patting his right hand sadly.  
" NO! " he answered, " I'm not oh-kay! It's dark and scary and-- "  
" Come on little buddy! Let ME talk to Bura! " Goku's voice said, replacing Vegeta's.  
" NO! I WANT TO TALK TO B-CHAN! DON'T YOU SEND ME BACK INTO THAT DARK ABYSS!! " Vegeta  
shouted, slightly scared.  
" But Vege-- "  
" NO KAKARROT! I'M TALKING NOW! " he cried. Bura looked at the man oddly. He seemed to  
be arguing with himself, " B-chan, what happened! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! " he said in a panicy  
voice, putting his hands on her shoulders. Bura grabbed the mirror off the wall & held it in  
front of him. Vegeta stared at the reflection in front of him, recognizing Goku's eyes & bangs,  
" .....KAKARROTTO!!!! " he screamed angrily at the top of his lungs, " WHAT THE HECK ARE _YOUR_  
BAKA EYES DOING ON _MY_ ROYAL FACE! "  
" I think we look kinda cute like this! " Goku said, grinning, then grabbed his ears,  
pulled them, and puffed up his cheeks, " Now we look like a monkey! Ooh ooh ooh! " Goku said,  
" Look! I'm Bubbles! Oooh ooh ooh OOOH! Monkey Monkey Monkey! " he said in a sing-song voice,  
" I'm a cute lil monkey! Ooh ooh! "  
" STOP!! " Vegeta said, then took his hands off his ears, " BAKA! FIRST OF ALL! WE ARE  
NOT CUTE! SECOND OF ALL! WE ARE NOT A MONKEY! AND THIRD! _I_ AM IN CHARGE OF THIS BODY! "  
" Are not! " Goku whined.  
" ARE TOO! "  
" Are not! "  
" ARE TOO! "  
" Are not! "  
" ARE TOO! "  
" Are not! "  
" SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!! " Veku screamed, " THIS IS _MY_ BODY! YOU TWO ARE NOTHING  
MORE THAN MERE WHISPERS ON THE BACKBURNER OF MY MIND! "  
" HEY! " Bura inturrupted, " YOU CAN'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT TOUSSAN AND MR. GOTEN'S  
DADDY! I LOVE THEM! "  
" Who do you love more? " Vegeta asked.  
" Well I-- " Bura started out.  
" Bura loves me the bestest. " Goku smiled.  
" *frightened gasp* SHE DOES NOT! "  
" DOES TOO! "  
" DOES NOT! "  
" DOES TOO! "  
" DOES NOT! "  
" DOES TOO! "  
" DOES-- "  
" AHH! " Bura screamed, " I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! " she broke down into tears. Veku  
stared at her, confused. She took a deep breath, then composed herself, " Oh Ve-ku? " she cooed,  
" Are you thirsty? Maybe for some *PEP-siii* "  
" PEP-sii. " Veku's eyes widened as Bura wiggled a cold can of Pepsi in front of his  
face, " Here it is Veku-san. Doesn't it look nummy! "  
" Num-meee... " Veku trailed off, drool dribbling out the side of his mouth.  
" Yes it IS "Num-meee" Isn't it? " Bura teased, " Wouldn't you just loooove to get some  
of it inside your tummy! "  
" Haiiii... " Veku nodded as he wobbled, hypnotized, towards Bura, who backed up in the  
direction Bulma's lab.  
" Do you reeaaalllyyy want it? " she shook the can back & forth.  
" YES! "  
" Well then...COME AND GET IT! " Bura shouted, running down the stairway to the lab,  
Veku on her tail.  
" MOMMY MOMMY! " Bura cried as she ran down into the room.  
" Bura? " Bulma said, surprised. She was in the middle of connecting the last few wires  
of Corkscrew's machine, " Bura what are you doing he-- "  
" SOMETHING HORRIBLE'S HAPPENED TO TOUSSAN! "  
" Bura, NOTHING could possibly happen to Vegeta that's any worse than the state he's  
in now."  
Bura glanced up the stairs at Veku, " You can say that again. "  
" PEPSI! "  
Bulma and Dr. Corkscrew looked upward to see a figure come pounding down the stairs &  
tackle Bura, gripping tightly to the soda can.  
" Who is that! " Bulma said, flabbergasted.  
" MY CREATION! " Dr. Corkscrew grinned, " HE'S COMPLETED! "  
Veku turned towards Corkscrew and squinted his eyes, trying to place the figure. Dr.  
Corkscrew walked up to him.  
" Perfect. You are, perfect! " he smiled, putting his hands on Veku's shoulders, " Apart  
from the mismatched hands that is, but other than that you're PERFECT! "  
Veku narrowed his eyes at Corkscrew, fury raging inside him.  
" Say, you think you could go SSJ3 for me? I've been wondering how you would look in  
that form. " Corkscrew asked.  
" I'll show you alright. " Veku smirked, then went SSJ3 and slammed Corkscrew against  
the wall.  
" YOU! "  
" YOU! "  
Two very angry voices screamed out of Veku's mouth.  
" I'LL TEACH YOU TO FUSE _ME_ TO BAKARROT! " Vegeta growled.  
" I WANT MY BODY BACK! " Goku cried.  
" AAH! " Dr. Corkscrew yelped as he slipped out from under their grasp and ran across  
the room.  
" YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY! " Vegeta said, grabbing him by the collar.  
" Ya, you can't kill me! I created you! I am the only one with the knowledge to unfuse  
you back into the two people you were fused from! "  
Veku smirked, " I--DON'T--CARE. " he said, flinging the doctor across the room; then  
floating upward and flying after him, " HERE I COME!!! "  
" NO! " Corkscrew gulped as Veku started throwing ki blasts at him.  
" VEGETA STOP! " Goku shouted.  
" NEVER! " Vegeta protested.  
" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! " Veku said, continuing to blast away at the doctor, who tried  
his best to dodge the blasts.  
" GOKU--VEGETA--WHOEVER YOU ARE CUT THAT OUT! " Bulma screamed, " YOU'LL DESTROY THIS  
THING IF YOU KEEP THAT UP! " she shouted, holding two of the electrical wires in her hands.  
Veku flew downward at Corkscrew, who lept over the wires.  
" LOOKOUT! " Dr. Corkscrew screamed to Bulma, who stared at him, confused, then quickly  
turned around to see Veku flying at her. She tossed the wires up into the air & lept to the  
side just as Veku slammed into the wires, which electricuted him. Veku screamed in pain as the  
machine exploded, short-circiting the entire electrical system throught Capsule Corp, causing  
a blackout.  
" AHH! "  
" EEK! "  
" YIPE! "  
" TOUSSAN! " Bura cried out among the crowd of screams and yelling, " MR. GOTEN'S DADDY!  
TOUSSAN! " she said, " WHERE ARE YOU! " Bura shouted, then ran up to the light switch & flicked  
it on, only to be caught up in a smoke-cloud, " TOUSSA--OoFA! " she yelped, running into a large,  
soft object.  
" KAASAN! " Bura smiled.  
" *cough*, Bura, where's Go--uh, Veku? " Bulma said, conserned.  
" I dunno. I saw him fly at that machine and... " Bura's eyes widened, " OH NO! WHAT IF  
HE'S DEAD! " she shrieked, " VEKU! VEKU CAN YOU HEAR ME! WHERE'D YOU GO! "  
" Ohhhhhh... " a familiar voice groaned. The figure sat up, his back facing Bura &  
Bulma.  
" THERE YOU ARE! " Bura smiled happily as she ran over to him & hugged him, " Veku are  
you oh-kay? "  
" "VE-KU"?! " the figure looked over his shoulder at her. Bura got an excited look on her  
face.  
" TOUSSAN-CHAN! " Bura cried with joy as she hugged Vegeta tighter, " OH TOUSSAN! IT'S  
YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! I LOVE YOU TOUSSAN! "  
" I love you too B-chan. " Vegeta grinned, picking her up.  
" AND I LOVE EVERYBODY! " another figure cried out, wrapping its arms around both Vegeta  
& Bura.  
" Kakarrot...get...your...germ-infested..arms...off...of...me! " Vegeta clenched his  
teeth.  
" Aww, you don't mean that. You're so happy to have your body back that you're not in the  
mood to act mad at me. " Goku giggled, holding Bura & Vegeta closer.  
Vegeta looked downward, then pulled himself out of the hug and examined his hands. A  
huge smile crept across his face, " I DO have my body back... " he mumbled, then ran infront of  
the full-length mirror on the wall, " I'm free..I'M FREE! HAHA! " he laughed, " I'M FREE! NO MORE  
SHARING MY BODY WITH KAKARROT! NO MORE KAKARROT READING MY MIND! NO MORE DARK CREEPY ABYSS! "  
Vegeta bounced around gleefully, then glanced down at his shorts, " I CAN PEE IN PRIVACY AGAIN!  
WOO-HOO! I'M HEADING TO THE JOHN RIGHT NOW! " he giggled maniaclly, running towards the stairs.  
Vegeta paused & turned around to see Goku & Bura staring at him from across the room. Goku  
grinned at him & wiggled his fingers back & forth, waving at him. Vegeta sighed and walked back  
over to the other saiyajin and the small girl.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, " If I do it once, will you PROMISE leave me alone? "  
Goku spread his arms out & nodded.  
" Ugh, fine. " he huffed, then flinched in disqust & gave Goku a hug.  
" Ain't he great! " Goku said to Bura, who smiled.  
" Yup! " Bura agreed.  
" Good 'ol little buddy-o-mine! " Goku said, patting Vegeta on the head, who, to Goku's  
surprise, smiled back up at him, " Will ya look at that, he's happy. " Goku marvelled, " See,  
why can't ya be nice to me all the time like this. "  
Vegeta glared up at him, " Because I STILL plan to DESTROY you Kakarrot. " he smirked,  
" And I will too. Just when you least expect it, I'll be there to totally blast you and your  
miserable body into the next dimension! " he whispered in an evil tone, then let go of Goku and  
walked off.  
Bura watched Vegeta worriedly, " You don't think Toussan'd REALLY "destroy" you, do you,  
Mr. Goten's Daddy? "  
" Nah, if he did, he wouldn't have any "peasants" to boss around, now would he. Plus, he  
needs to have me around, if he blew me up, he'd have no point in training because I wouldn't be  
around for him to defeat me. "  
Bura nodded, " Good point! "  
" Exactly. Plus, while we were fused, he telepathically told me that I'm his 'best  
friend'. But then again that could have just been another one of those fabrications he gets  
whenever he panics. "  
" Hai! "  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHA! "  
Bura & Goku turned around to see Dr. Corkscrew; or, at least, HALF of him anyway.  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE ULTIMATE FUSION! " he laughed maniacly, his front half, up to  
his waist, still intact, but for some reason his back half was that of a mule.  
" Where'd he get the donkey? " Bura asked Goku, confused.  
Mirai ran down the stairs, " Has anyone seen my horse Pablo? I've been looking all over  
for him and--EEK! "  
" HA! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF A FULLY FUSED CREATION! " Corkscrew laughed, then  
stopped to see a carrot hanging infront of his face.  
Bura finished tieing the fishing pole to Corkscrew's head, along with the carrot on the  
lure & hopped down.  
" AND I SHALL--shall--*sniff*, mmm. " he said, then reached out with his teeth to grab  
the carrot, only to find it two inches out of his reach. Goku quickly spun in towards the door.  
" LOOK! THERE IT IS! GO GET IT BOY! GO GET IT! " Goku said excitedly as Corkscrew  
gallopped as fast as he could towards the carrot, ramming through the backdoor & out into the  
sunset, " GO! GO NOBLE CREATURE...Hahahahahahaha!! " Goku chuckled as Bura burst into giggles.  
" Aww Mr. Goten's Daddy, you're so funny. " Bura smiled.  
" GOKU! "  
Goku glanced up at the stairs to see Chi-Chi, who bolted down the stairs, accidently  
running over Mirai and into Goku's arms.  
" GOKU YOU'RE BACK! " she sighed, " HOW? "  
" I have no idea. " Goku shrugged stupidly.  
" IT _IS_ YOU! " Chi-Chi cried with joy.  
Vegeta glanced at the scene from the corner of the room & stuck his tongue out at them.  
" VEGGIE-CHAN! " Vegeta felt two arms wrap around him.  
" Oh. Hello Onna. " he said casually, then felt a mallet make contact with his head.  
" Is THAT anyway to talk to the person who just saved you. " she said warningly.  
" Uh, heh. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Hey Chi-Chi? " Goku said, the two still embraced.  
" Yes Goku? "  
" I have the strangest hungering for some PEPsi. " he said, confused, licking his lips.  
" PEPSI!? " Chi-Chi's eyes widened.  
Chi-Chi & Bulma glanced at each other nervously.  
" Heh, uh, wouldn't you rather go "fishing"? " Chi-Chi asked him.  
" FISH! WHERE! " Goku said, excited.  
Vegeta looked at Goku, then at Bulma, " Onna can you make me some fish? " he whined.  
" WHAT! " Bulma was taken aback, " _WHY_ WOULD _YOU_ WANT FISH! "  
" I dunno, I've always wanted to try it. " he shrugged, " I can even smell them in the  
river from here. " he glanced to his right.  
" Yeah... " Goku mused, " me too...say, little buddy, you wanna come with me? I can  
teach you how to catch some fish. It's real easy. "  
Vegeta thought for a moment, " Oh-kay, but you better not cross me, or I'll-- "  
" --destroy me, got it. " Goku rolled his eyes.  
" AND ALL THE BLASTED FISH ALONG WITH YOU!...mmm, _FISH_...you hear me! "  
" Uh-huh. " Goku said skeptically, " Whatever you say Bakaouji. " he said, flying off.  
Vegeta paused, " ...WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! " he said, blasting off after him, " YOU  
BETTER NOT HAVE SAID WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD YOU SAY! "  
Goku looked back at him, " YOU BETTER HURRY OR I'LL GET ALL THE FISH FIRST! "  
" AAH! I WANT THE _FISH_! THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE! MY FISH! " he said, speeding up.  
Bulma & Chi-Chi watched their husbands fly towards the river & facefaulted.  
" They're...going to get over this, right? " Chi-Chi said, bewildered.  
" I really hope so. " Bulma answered, " Or else we're going to be having a lot more fish  
for dinner from now on. "  
" With their appitites those fish are going to become an endangered species. " Chi-Chi  
sweatdropped.  
Bulma sighed, " I'm starting to miss Veku. "  
" Who? " Chi-Chi said suspicously.  
Bulma chuckled nervously, " Nevermind. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:33 PM 7/3/01  
THE END!  
Chuquita:(toots horn)Hoo-RAH![throws confetti in the air]  
Goku:[standing in front of the door to the pink room] Maybe we should let Veggie  
out now.  
Chuquita: Sure.[opens the door & gasps] AHH!  
Goku: What?  
Chuquita: HE'S GONE! [feels a tap on her shoulder & turns around to see Vegeta smiling coyly  
at her & Goku; a little basket of daisies in his hand] Oh..hello...  
Vegeta: (giggly) Hi Chu-chan.  
Goku: (happily) HI LITTLE BUDDY!  
Vegeta: (puts a daisy in Goku's hair) (w/big sparkily eyes) Hi Kaka-chan3  
Goku: (sweatdrops & glances up at the daisy) Heh, hi. (to Chuquita) Maybe we should go sit back  
down.  
Chuquita: Hai.[both sit back down @ the table] Feel better?  
Goku:[looks @ Vegeta, who's now busy braiding daisies into Goku's hair] Kinda.  
Chuquita: Good. [grabs Vegeta's hand as he starts to place a daisy in her hair]  
(turns to audiance) I have some big news for you guys. The next fic I'm writing  
is going to be slightly different from the ones I normally write. Know why?  
Goku: Why?  
Chuquita: Because, my dear Goku, it's going to be a romance.  
Goku & Vegeta: WHAT!  
Chuquita: Calm down boys, it's NOT going to be a yaoi or a yuri.  
[both sigh in relief]  
[Vegeta returns to braiding daisies into Goku's hair, whistling happily]  
Goku: He's starting to scare me.  
Chuquita: Don't worry,he'll snap out of it in a couple minutes.  
Goku: Well...oh-kay. Waitaminute, about that, err, romance fic.  
Chuquita: Yeah?  
Goku: Who's it about?  
Chuquita: (smirks) That's none of your business. It's a secret.  
Goku: But--  
Chuquita: Until next time everybody!  
Goku: Bye!  
Vegeta: (still in his brief stint of insanity) Toodles! 


End file.
